Shugo Chara Adventures 2: Shugo Chara Hearts
by PrincessJade243
Summary: The story is about how Amu and Ikuto becomes Keyblade Wielders and how they Sora, Kairi, and Riku. They must travel to different worlds to find their friends and face old enemies once again. Amuto and little Kairi x Sora. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Bratzjade**: Hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction _AND_ crossover story! And I put in a few characters of my own in the story, you'll see them later.

**Ikuto: ***cough* Failure. *cough*

_*Bratzjade ignored his comment and continued typing the next chapter*_

**Amu: ***whisper*Ikuto, its best if you stayed on her good side, trust me.

**Ikuto: **How bad can her bad side be? She's only a girl.

**Bratzjade & Amu: **You SEXIST!

**Bratzjade: **And I didn't even give you the death glare yet.

**Amu:** *smirks* Bratzjade, you have my permission.

**Ikuto:** *raises eyebrow* What do you mean, the death glare?

**Bratzjade:** No. *summons Sweetstack Keyblade* THIS *starts chasing Ikuto*

**Ikuto:** *starts running* Where the hell did that come from and what is it?!

**Amu:** While Bratzjade is busy killing Ikuto, enjoy the story. By the way Bratzjade does not own Shugo Chara or Kingdom Hearts. What is Kingdom Hearts, Bratzjade?

**Bratzjade:** You will find out later, Amu. AND IKUTO, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR THE BOTH OF US!

* * *

**(Sora's POV)**

It be about a year since the battle with Organization XIII and I was hanging out with my friends, Riku and Kairi, on Destiny Islands. We saw Pluto with a female figure from a far distance. She had pink strapless shirt, demi shorts with a brown belt, black/pink sneakers, and she had a bigger chest than Kairi. **(A/N: Sorry, Sora has to have a dirty mind.)**

"Don't trust her, guys. She seems shady" Riku said with a serious face. Kairi and I nodded our heads.

"You guys must be Sora, Kairi, and Riku," said the female figure, "the name's Jade."

"Why are you here with Pluto?" asked Riku in serious voice.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," said Jade, "the king sent me to help you guys out with whatever is in the letter." She gave Riku the letter with the king's seal.

The letter said new worlds had opened up , we need to leave as soon as possible, Jade is a keyblade wielder, like us, but she travels to other worlds a lot to make sure the Heartless are at bay, and that we need to find two new keyblade wielders and Jade is supposed to help us out.

"So… do you trust me now?" asked Jade. "Yeah, I guess so since the king said it's ok to trust you and Kairi stay-" said Riku with a bit much happier face.

"I'm not letting you guys have all the fun this time" Kairi said jokingly. Jade giggled.

"You guys should go and tell your parents where you guys are going" said Jade.

"What about your parents, shouldn't you go and tell them to?" asked Kairi with concern.

"My parents are dead, they got murdered" said Jade with sad voice.

A moment of silence.

At night we told our parents that we were going to a friend's house for a bit. They didn't believe in us at first, but Riku told them what we're actually doing and show them his keyblade. They believed us and let go. That was the easy part, now the hard part begins. We didn't knew how we're going to travel by until a black hole appeared in front of us. Two people, a male and a female, in an all-black jacket. At first we thought it Xemnas but it was just Axel. The girl still don't know who she is.

"Long time no see Roxas," said Axel.

Riku looked at me and I had an upset face.

"It's Sora and don't forget," I said upset. "Who the girl?" Riku asked

Before Axel got the chance to say anything, Jade said, "She's my sis, Star."

"I didn't even knew her name," Axel said surprised.

"That because you never asked for my name nicely" Star said, "Are you guys coming or what?"

We all walk through the black hole.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Amu's world**

**Amu's POV**

I was asleep in my pink bed as she was having the dream. I was falling in to the darkness. Then I softly landed on her feet, like a cat would do, on a stage had Yaya sleeping with mini pictures of Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko.

"W-Where am I?" I said nervously.

_"So much to do, so little time, take your time, don't be afraid...," _said a voice.

"W-Who there?" I said while looking for the voice.

_"The door is shut," _said the voice. _"Now, step forwards. Can you do it?"_

I walked towards the center. Three items appeared in front of her. A white shield with a green clover in the center of the shield was the first item. The second item was a staff with a blue spade top. A sword with a pink heart key chain was the last item.

_"Power sleeps within you," _said the voice. _"If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well."_

I walked towards the shield first.

_"The power of the guardian, kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all," _the voice said. _"Is this the power you seek?"_

"I'm still looking," I said with her outside character. Then she walked towards the sword.

_"The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction," _the voice said. _"Is this the power you seek?"_

"I'm still looking," I said. Then she walked towards the staff.

_"The power of the mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin," _said the voice. _"Is this the power you seek?"_

I backed away from the staff._ The sword, I don't have invincible courage and I don't make too much destruction, _I thought. _The staff, I have inner strength and I do make wonders happen but, I don't make too much of a mess. The shield now, I'm a guardian at my school, I do protect my friends. So I would be a shield I guess._

I went towards the shield and the voice repeated itself of the shield and asked, _"Is this the power you seek?"_

I nodded and said, "Yes."

The shield disappeared and the voice asked, _"Now what will you give up in exchange?"_

I went towards the sword and the voice repeated itself of the sword and asked, _"You give up this power?"_

I nodded and said, "Yeah"

The sword disappeared.

_"You have chosen the power of the guardian, you've given up the power of the warrior, is this the form you choose?" _asked the voice.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, that is who I am."

The staff disappeared. Then the stage started to shatter and I started to fall again into the darkness. Then I landed softly on to a stage with Ikuto sleeping and mini pictures of Ikuto, Tadase-kun, and Kukai.

The shield reappeared in my hands and the voice said, _"You've gain the power to fight. There will be times where you have to fight."_

Three shadows started to appear and the voice said, _"Keep light burning strong."_

I started attacking the shadows and I defeated them easily. I thought to myself, _why can't the X-eggs be as easy as the shadows were?_

A door appeared. I went to open the door, a bright light came out and I went through the door. Then I appeared in my room with Ran, Miki, and Su. _"Hold on, the door won't open just yet," _the voice said, _"First tell me more about yourself."_

I went to Ran first and she asked, "What's most important to you?"

I said, "Friendship." Ran asked, "Is friendship such a big deal?"

I went to Miki next and she asked, "What do you want outta life?"

I said, "To see rare sights." Miki said, "To see rare sights, huh?"

I went to Su last and she asked, "What are you afraid of?"

I said, "Getting old." Su said, "Getting old? Is that really so scary?"

The voice said, _"You want friendship, you want to see rare sights, and you're afraid of getting old. Your adventure will begins in two days, as long the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one."_

I said, "Sounds good."

I appeared on a stage with Ran sleeping and mini pictures of Miki, Su, and Dia.

The voice said, _"The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

I looked at my shadow. I seen it growing bigger and started to take on form while it was still growing. I started to back-up away from the shadow.

The voice then said, _"Don't be afraid and don't forget..."_

I started to attack the giant shadow with the shield. After a few minutes, the shield disappear and I fell on to my ass.

_"-But don't be afraid," _said the voice. I started to sink into the darkness and then the voice said, _"You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are a Keyblade Wielder."_

I woke-up from the weird dream and looked at the time. It was 4:30 in the morning.

Su woke-up and asked with a tired voice, "What's wrong Amu-chan?"

"Nothing," I said with a fake smile, "I just need to check if I finish my homework or not."

"Ok, I'm going back to sleep-desu," Su said tiredly.

___Should I tell my friends about the weird dream,_ I thought_, __maybe Nagi can help me understand that dream._ I got ready for school and seen that I didn't finish my history homework. I started to do my history homework

* * *

**Bratzjade: **Finally finish the first chapter. Please comment, review, and tell me you what think of my first story :)

**Ikuto:** Why the hell was I not in the chapter?!

**Bratzjade: **Patience, kitty-cat.

**Ikuto:** Don't call me that!

**Amu: ***waves catnip front of Ikuto*

_*Ikuto Chara Change and started playing with Amu*_

**Bratzjade: **Sora, go and get the video camera!

**Sora: **Already got it *started to record Ikuto playing with Amu*

**Kairi: **Again, please comment, review, and tell Bratzjade what you think of her first story


	2. Chapter 2

**PrincessJade243: **Hi everyone welcome back to my story.

**Kairi:** What took you forever and how many OCs that you created are going to be in the story?

******PrincessJade243**: Writers block disease and that's a secret to everybody.

**Riku: **You probably don't know how many of your own characters are going to be in the story.

******PrincessJade243**: You want to take this outside, Riku? *summons Sweetstack keyblade*

**Riku: **Sure and if I win, you are going to tell me how you got a keyblade. *summons Way to the Dawn keyblade*

******PrincessJade243**: And if I win, what do I get?

**Axel: **Make Riku gay in the story.

**Riku: **WHAT! That is not what you get if you beat me!

******PrincessJade243**: That's not a bad idea, but I thought up a better idea which you boys are not going to like *makes an evil face*

**Roxas: ***raise his eyebrow* What is it? *PrincessJade243 whispered into his ear* *looks at Riku with flames around him* RIKU YOU BETTER FUCKING WIN OR I'LL KILL YOU!

**Naimami: **neither seen Roxas so angering before, which means her idea is very bad.

**PrincessJade243:** Sora, do the disclaimer, while me and Riku go outside and fight. *Dark aura appeared around her*

_*PrincessJade243 and Riku went__ outside with everyone but Sora following them,_ while glaring at each other*

**Sora: **Ok. *sweat drop* Bratzjade does not own Shugo Chara or Kingdom Hearts, but she does own Jade and Star. *went after everyone*

* * *

**Ages:**

Girls- 16

Boys- 17

**_Kairi from Shugo Chara! will NOT be in the story_**

* * *

**_Recap_**

___Should I tell my friends about the weird dream,_ I thought_, __maybe Nagi can help me understand that dream._ I got ready for school and seen that I didn't finish my history homework. I started to do my history homework

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I finish my history homework and I looked at the clock. It said 6:05 in the morning. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia started to wake-up.

"Morning," I said cheerfully.

"Morning," they said tiredly. Miki came to me and said surprised, "How long have you be doing your homework?"

I asked, "Since 4:30 in the morning, why?"

Miki said, "Just wondering."

"Why were you awake before 6:00?" Dia asked worriedly.

"I had a weird dream and couldn't get back to sleep," I said sadly.

"Mind telling us about the weird dream-desu?" Su asked worriedly.

I started telling them about the dream, the three items, how I had to choose one item, get rid of another item, the shadows, the voice, and the three questions.

"Was there anything else in the dream?" Ran asked

I nodded my head and said, "The voice said something about a keyblade, but I don't know what a keyblade is."

Before Dia got a chance to say anything, Ami came into my room and said excited, "Onee-chan, Jade-chan's c-," Ami saw my Shugo Chara and said loudly, "SHUGOI CHARA!" She went to grab my Shugo Chara. Dia seen this coming and move away from Ami, but she still got Ran, Miki, and Su and she started hugging them to death.

"Why is it that Jade gives off a weird aura?" Dia asked.

I said, "Ami what were you going to say about Jade."

Ami let go of my Shugo Charas and said, "Jade-chan's coming back and breakfast is ready."

"Ami how do you know Jade's coming back?" I asked surprised.

"Mama was talking on the phone with Jade-chan," Ami said.

"When will Jade come back?" I asked with the 'Cool & Spicy' character.

"Mama said tonight or tomorrow," Ami said.

_If what Ami said was true, _I thought, _then maybe I should tell her about my dream I had last night when she comes back. I miss her a lot. _I sighed and went downstairs to the dining room. Mama made blueberry pancakes for breakfast. I looked at the clock and it said 6:15. Then I sat down to eat 2 pancakes.

"Hi mom," I said, "You said Jade's going to come over tonight or tomorrow, right?"

Mama nodded. "Jade didn't want to talk to us?" I asked sadly. Ami made a frown on her face.

Mama shook her head and said, "She wanted to talk to you girls but she said she had other things she need to do first."

"She better not be dating a boy, she to young to start dating boys", Papa said. I sweatdroped at that comment.

"I wouldn't mind it if she was dating a boy," Mama said. Dad looked at her with a shocked face. Mama contunied, "Because Jade and Amu are around the age when the start dating." When she said that comment, I started to think about two certain boys, a midnight blue haired boy and a blond haired boy

"NOOOO! My little sparrows are not allowed to leave the nest!" Papa said.

I looked at the clock and it said 6:30. "I going to school and I don't care about boys," I said with the 'Cool & Spicy' character as I was heading to the door.

"That's my Amu-chan," Papa said with flowers around him and I left the house to go to school.

* * *

**Kairi (KH): **Where's PrincessJade243?

**Riku: **In her room sleeping because of the duel I had with her.

**Roxas: **Well I'm glad your duel ended up as a tie.

**Vanitas: **Why is that?

**Roxas: **Her idea was REALLY bad for the guys.

**Axel: **Well, what was it?

**Roxas: **She told me that she will kill me if I tell about it.

**Sora: **Could you tell us a hint at least?

**Roxas:** Nope.

**Amu: ***sweatsdrops* Well, hoped that you liked her story. Please comment and review.


	3. WRITER'S NOTE

_**Gomen minna! Sorry everyone! I will NOT be continuing the story for a long time because my bro destroyed the chapters EVERY fanfiction I had planned. Gomen minna! Sorry everyone! I will try to rewrite all the chapters. Please don't flame me, well actually I don't even know what a flame is. So could someone tell me what it is? Gomen minna! Sorry everyone!**_


End file.
